H4CK3D
by Renata Larzelere
Summary: The Soul Society always races against The Espada. The captain of Soul Society was Urahara Kisuke, The captain of The Espada was Sosuke Aizen. Grimmjow is an Espada, Ichigo is part of Soul Society. GrimmIchi; AU, Slight OOC. YAOI.


H4CK3D

Ichigo Kurosaki's dorm is like any other dorm, if you don't count the abnormal amount of living space and the flamboyant blonde he has to share it with.

With too much space and nothing to fill it with, all their duplicate furniture was placed symmetrically on either of the walls, leaving an open void in the middle of the room. There were small differences though; Ichigo liked his mattress soft while his roommate liked it hard, Ichigo didn't give two-shits about how barren his closet was, while his roommate's multiple closets and drawers were over-flowing with clothes Ichigo had only seen him wear once. Yes, besides their obvious preferences, their dorm was normal.

**.:~:.**

"Fuck. Shinji I can't do this." Ichigo said, throwing his hands in the air out of exasperation and shoving himself away from his desktop. The desk, reflecting the rest of the room, was relatively empty besides three expensive-looking widescreen monitors, a multitude of scattered colored post-it notes scribbled with apparent nonsense, and ballpoint pens.

Shinji chose to ignore the orange-haired male in favor of his current fashion magazine, gracefully flicking his wrist to the next page. This was the third, fourth, fifth, fuck! Shinji couldn't even remember how many times the other man had complained. He didn't even know if the idiot was talking to him or the computer anymore.

"Che." The blonde scolded, "Stop playing video games, idiot. I heard it's bad for your head."

"Fuck you! You know it's not video games. Plus, you're one to talk seeing as you're practically glued to your Xbox."

Shinji smirked into the magazine and chuckled, "'nd look at my brains, Berry."

"Oi! What's with the nickname?" Ichigo spat angrily, his face turning a nice shade of red only causing the blonde to laugh harder.

However, a concerned look soon shadowed the older male's normally care-free expression, "Ya seem kinda stressed, 'nd yer cursing is really fuckin' bad."

"It's nothi-"

"Don't tell me it's fuckin' nothing." Shinji quickly interrupting what he knew was a bullshit answer from the younger male.

"Fuck, fine. It's just…_this_" Ichigo gestured to the three monitors. The only response he got was a raised eyebrow from his close friend.

"So it's just your fuckin' job or whatever, not that yer racing for champions this weekend?" the other male inquired warily.

"Heck no, Shinji! I'm the best ya got for winnin' this." Ichigo smirked, his cocky grin marring any signs of agitation from before.

"Whatever ya say, Berry" The blonde shaking his head and returning to his magazine.

Ichigo sighed, thankful that was over. He was overly stressed recently by his "job" and the drag race that was scheduled this weekend, the short notice giving Ichigo little time to prepare himself. It wasn't like his job was doing any better, but at least his roommate didn't mind that an illegal hacker lived with him.

Ichigo snorted at the thought, causing Shinji to send him a curious glance. But Ichigo shook his head, trying his best to ignore the obvious concern radiating from the other male. Sighing again, Ichigo stretched out his muscles, savoring the feeling of his joints popping and the familiar burn as his muscles extended. So many hours at the computer was starting to take its toll on the college-student. Reluctantly, Ichigo went back to work.

His current job was hacking a certain fucker that decided to test his skills. It wasn't like this was particularly hard for him; the man didn't even cover his tracks properly. However, this only managed to put Ichigo on edge, the fear of unknowingly walking into a trap causing him to be extra careful; too careful by anyone else's standards. He was double-checking and triple-checking his situation, and quickly covering himself after every move. Ichigo knew he was taking too long to attack this unnamed opponent, but the hacking was too smooth and it was obvious that he purposely didn't conceal himself. "_What __an __idiot_", Ichigo thought as he typed in the last few lines of code and maneuvered himself so that he sat more comfortably in the office chair. There was nothing for him to do now except wait.

Ichigo suddenly stood and collected his keys and wallet "Hey, Shinji."

The blonde was avidly reading an article on make-up tips, a quiet mumble being his only sign of acknowledgement. Only as an afterthought did Ichigo throw the other male a jacket and told him to get ready. Yet, Ichigo wasn't honestly going to leave without the blonde and Shinji knew that, slowly rising from the couch and sauntering towards the door after the younger male.

Upon their way out the door Shinji finally cared to ask where they were going, the only answer a rough reply of, "Out." by the other male.

"_Typical_." the blonde thought, he only tagged along because he did not want to find Ichigo piss-ass drunk among strangers that would take advantage of his inebriated state. Not as if anyone could truly take advantage over Ichigo. Despite his lean outward appearance, he could hold his liquor.

**.:~:.**

A few hundred miles away, near the deepest, darkest, most foul-smelling area on the outskirts of the city resides the Espada. A group of only twelve lead by the infamous Souske Aizen, they laid claim to the whole southern side; from the tallest skyscraper to the vast underground. As a result, the south side was often empty, most people steering clear unless looking for trouble. In reality, the south side was once extremely wealthy, but over time it became barren except for fellow Espada and the occasional rival gang during a territorial war. Souske Aizen, with a strict policy of formalities and respect, is the type of man whose every whim is catered to, whether by means of fear, or other forms of "persuasion".

Now sitting in his office, the man was interrupted from his work by an ungraceful knock.

"Excuse me, Aizen" called a monotone voice devoid of emotion beyond the doors.

"Please enter". Sighing inwardly at the apparent lack of respect, but disregarding it for far more important matters, the short man with black hair and green eyes entered.

Silently he bowed, waiting for permission to speak. Once a small gesture was given, he began. "The race this weekend will have us against Soul Society, and going first is Ichigo Kurosaki. Though the boy clearly has no true potential, nor skill, I wanted to ask your permission to pick an Espada to go against him."

A smile crosses the man sitting at the large desk, curtly repling, "He has hidden talent. The decision is already made that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sixth Espada, will run against Kurosaki."

"Of course." Ulquiorra quickly excused himself and left.

"I wonder how this will turn out, Kurosaki"  
>A dark chuckle tainted the office.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This idea has been floating around for awhile, I decided to finally type it up and present it for my lovely readers(:  
>I hope you like the beginning of this story. Whether you liked it, or hated it, please give some feedback. I would love to know if I should even continue this story or drop it.<p>

Yes, this will have Yaoi, the pairing will be Grimmichi.  
>I rated this 'M' for a reason, if you know what I mean ;]<p>

I hate when writers spoil a chapter by giving a warning that there will be sex ^^;  
>So this is my warning for all future chapters:<p>

**This will be boyxboy (YAOI) and there will be hugging, kissing, groping, smut, AND kinky... scenes. However, there will NOT be S&M, bondage, rape, or any bloody type sex.  
><strong>(If however for some insane reason I decide to write a bondage, rape, or anything similar of that nature I WILL put a warning.)

I doubt I will ever upload a chapter that will only be a sex scene, so by all means you can skip the sex  
><em>Even though that's the best part):<em>

Ciao babes,  
>~ Larz<p>

_Update:  
><em>_Sorry, no new chapter):  
><em>_I just edited the ending a bit, fixed some grammatical details. I'll try to post a chapter every weekend. Anyone excited for the second chapter? I am xD_


End file.
